Medley Week
Medley Week is the fifth episode of ORG Idol. For this week, the contestants are asked to combine two songs of their choice. Performances Boo Songs: [https://soundcloud.com/zanna-boo/set-fire-to-the-rainsomeone-like-you-mash-up-cover-zanna Set Fire to the Rain & Someone Like You] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Hey Zanna Boooo! Anyway… It was great. I don’t have any complaints at all this round. Your voice was just perfect. You sing songs that are perhaps a bit on the easy side to deliver - whereas Marco opts to sing more difficult songs. So maybe try to challenge yourself to give us something higher up on the difficulty scale. Charley Songs: [https://soundcloud.com/charley-dee/counting-stars-x-glad-you-came-org-idol Counting Stars & Glad You Came] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Still not feeling it I’m afraid to say. It’s not that you are singing badly, you’re just not singing great either. I am not really sure if you take my comments on board because this performance is really just like the last: neither an improvement or a slip up. I guess you could make it a bit further in this competition at this rate, but you need to step it up if you want to go the distance. Eden Songs: [https://soundcloud.com/eden-dorra/org-idol-mashup-we-found-love We Found Love & Titanium] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - I still think your voice is awesome, but this one just didn’t do it for me. I think a lot of people struggled this round so don't worry too much. I think the best strategy with this round was to pick a well-known mash-up. That said, both of your songs are well known… I just didn’t really like your Titanium. It’s a hard song to pull of though I believe. On the other hand your We Found Love part was amazing! Jerby Songs: [https://soundcloud.com/jerby-bernal/call-me-maybe-jerby-org-idol Payphone & Call Me Maybe] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - It was good, as usual. I liked the way you sang both parts and it transitioned nicely from one song to the next and you did a good job with editing the audio so you overlapped at parts which was a nice touch (credit for effort!). Jhet Songs: [https://soundcloud.com/jhetblue/wrecking-ball-summertime-1 Wrecking Ball & Summertime Sadness] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - This round hasn’t been great for most people. I feel the same for you, only you didn’t bomb too badly. For you it was just that I felt like I’ve heard you sing Lana, and we’ve heard much better wrecking ball covers than this one. So I feel like I got nothing new from you. We need you to keep pushing yourself to deliver us more great music that is varied and different so that if you make it far, we can look back over your array of work and say, “yes, Jhet has shown us that he can do all sorts, he should stay.” So yeah, we know you can sing, so now it’s time to show us how adaptable your voice can be. You gained our interest, now try to keep it! Jordan Songs: [https://soundcloud.com/jordan-bassham/bright-lights-bigger-city-and-magic-medley-jordan-bassham Bright Lights, Bigger City & Magic] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Your voice sounded good most of the time, but then at others it sometimes sounded kinda moany. I really liked the rap part! In fact, I generally liked the Magic part more than the Bright Lights part. I think you are like the male version of Chandni is this competition - your voice is either hit or miss with no real middle ground. I either love it or hate it. My advice is still work on smart song choices that play to your strengths. I do admire that you have probably given us the most variety out of any contestant which is really good. Variety shows us what you can do.. but it can also show us what you can’t do. Still, I would rather hear people trying out different genres and artists than listen to someone redo the same artist over and over. Kevin Songs: [https://soundcloud.com/kevdog660/a-mans-gotta-do-to-make-a-man-outta-you A Man's Gotta Do & I'll Make a Man Outta You] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Such a good mash-up combo. I have watched Mulan so many times I absolutely love that movie and specifically that song! Dr Horrible is also awesome although I’m less familiar with it. It’s crazy though, because the first time I listened to your song, I was enjoying it so much that I simply forgot to really listen to it as a judge. On the second time through, as much as I still like it, if I was to judge your voice alone then I still think there is work to do. However, if you compare this to your original songs… in my personal opinion you sound so much better. Szymon’s comments on your first 2 songs were that your voice sounded fake, as if you were putting on a deep baritone in order to sing Ring of Fire. I understood what he meant, although I didn’t think fake was the right word. I think the word I would have used was unnatural. This time your voice just came across as very natural. There were some parts that sounded a bit off, or it seemed like a struggle, but it was still really good. Marco Songs: [https://soundcloud.com/marco-eperson/i-will-not-bow-wake-me-up I Will Not Bow & Wake Me Up] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Your voice continues to impress us all! I think having no backing music this time round actually helped because it allowed us all to really focus on your singing and realise just how great you sound. Based on this performance, I have nothing else to really add. Just keep it up. Matthew Songs: [http://soundcloud.com/matthew-fennessy-1/too-funky-cantaloop-mash-up/s-Gk4o3 Too Funky & Cantaloop] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Eeeesh, ok I wasn’t a fan of this mash-up at all. At the start, this wasn’t really speak-singing, it was more like whisper-singing! Actually it’s very similar to how I feel Charley sings. It’s hard to say anything overly bad about it because you sing in tune (for the most part…), you’re just not singing that well. I think you took a backwards step this time round, but mate, you’re in the final 11 and I know you only auditioned to make up the numbers. So this is a pretty crazy achievement in itself. Perry Songs: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ch1gnU-3xpY I Will Survive & Survivor] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - I think your biggest let down was your transitions from one song to the next. I definitely preferred your I Will Survive part to the Survivor part. Even with the background singing I could still tell that your voice was good. But yeah, there was definitely a feeling of a rushed job compared to some of your other work. A good submission none the less. As the competition continues however this sort of effort will probably land you in the bottom 3. When effort goes into a piece of work it is really noticeable. Sam Songs: [https://soundcloud.com/sam-cancanpiano/bruno-mars-mashup Grenade, Just the Way You Are & Marry You] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Firstly - don’t leave it to the last minute! You are lucky because your song was actually pretty darn awesome. But imagine if you had had another catastrophe like last week? You simply would have had no time to sort it out. Your song starts off really good, it gets weaker in the middle with Girl Your Amazing (or whatever it’s called). I know you said you had a sore throat, but I think we can’t factor that in too much. I mean… I think over 50% of all submissions in this season have been pre-fixed with a comment stating “I have a sore throat/I’m sick”. So we have to kind of ignore those. But yeah, singing = good, just make sure you’re getting it all done in time. Results }"I Will Survive & Survivor" |colspan="2" |- | | | | |- | | "Too Funky & Cantaloop" | | |- | | | | |} Still in the Running Trivia